


The Magician

by Pink_Disney



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Disney/pseuds/Pink_Disney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upright: Power, skill, concentration, action, resourcefulness<br/>Reversed: Manipulation, poor planning, latent talents</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magician

Sans straightened his tie and took a deep breath before looking at himself in the mirror. He hardly recognized himself in his pristine, white lab coat and blue slacks. He looked too professional for his own taste but Sans wanted to make a good impression for his first day on the job. He left his room and closed the door with a nervous grin. For a moment he found himself unable to let go of the doorknob. Everything was about to change. Did he really want that? 

Sans looked at his door, the grin on his face unwavering. Yes, everything was going to change. Everything was going to be better! He was going to help people. Why wouldn't he want this? With that thought in mind he headed out his apartment door. 

"PAPYRUS! I'M OFF!" He shouted into the the apartment.

"Wha-WAIT! ALREADY!" A clatter came from the kitchen and Papyrus came running out, cover in flour and... tomato sauce? "I haven't even finished your lunch yet!" Papyrus swung his hands out in panic, the spoon he was holding splattered sauce all over the walls. Sans just grinned and shrugged. 

"I'll pick it up on my break. Wish me luck, bro!" Sans chuckled as he ran out the door. He heard Papyrus call after him in frustration but it was too late. Sans was down the hallway already. He would have to make it up to his brother eventually, but he didn't want to be late. He had already slept-in, then he took forever getting ready. Sans was starting to think that relying on his short-cuts around the Underground was making him lazier than before. That was something to think about for later though.

He turned a corner and stepped out just a few yards away from the laboratory. The building seem to loom over him, and for the first time in weeks it reality hit Sans hard. This was it, everything he wanted. Or... at least what he thought he wanted. He stood there for a moment, his hands tucked in his coat pockets. He couldn't shake the feeling that maybe this wasn't meant to be. Maybe he was meant for something else. But what else was he good at? He wasn't strong like Papyrus. He didn't cook or sew or... anything.

Yeah, this had to be the right place for him. What how else was he going to help?

"A little intimidating, huh?" A voice from behind made Sans jump a little. 

"Uh, nah. Just taking in the sights a little." He tried to play it off before he turned to see who was talking to him. Sans' soul nearly jumped in his throat when he saw who he was talking to. It was ____ ______ ___self. The ____ _________ stood over Sans like a tower. __ seemed bigger than the science lab itself. ______ smiled.

"Well, that's a relief. I didn't want my new recruit scurrying off already."

"I-I uh. Heh!" All Sans could do was smile harder.

"Here, let's go inside and meet everyone." ______ continued, holding a ____ out for Sans to follow ___. 

"Hey, uh... thanks for this." Sans tried to keep things casual but it was hard not to let on how excited he was to work together with the ____ ______. The ___ had an air about ___ that made everything feel electric. Couldn't remember the last time he smiled as hard as he was now. "It's an honor to be working with you."

"The honor is mine, my boy." ______ replied. "With you at my side," __ placed a ____ on Sans' shoulder as they walked into the lab doors. "I know we'll change the world. Now, let me introduce you to the other, and then I can tell you about Project Core."


End file.
